


The Nymph

by Sorakuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel a little bit angst today so I made this to calm my self. I want to make a happy story but I don't know what came to me....</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little bit angst today so I made this to calm my self. I want to make a happy story but I don't know what came to me....

The Nymph smile as he saw what was laid before him. Beautiful landscape craved by The Lord Himself . Humans worked their best to earn for a living. Men working on field with dirt on their hands. Children played around with cows and sheep, while the sheepdog tried to keep the herd together. Women doing houseworks; washing clothes, cooking lunches, and cleaning houses. 

A normal morning like always thought the Nymph. The Nymph was a spirit of the village river, his name was Suga. For a very long time he let people using his river for their daily lives. He was happy to help. He was eager to please. But whatever he had done, he was never recognized by the villagers. And Suga always hide from them in his river. It was because of what Lord Pan had said "Spirits of Nature can't be together with humans, as it will bring upon bad fortunes to them." But the Nymph always felt lonely. Suga loved to help humans and he would loved to be with them.

One night Suga went to the river side. Far into the wood, away from the villagers sights. For full moon day only, he would dance and sing. With moon as his spotlight and animals as his spectators. Suga danced and sang to his heart content, not realized a young man sat at a tree trunk watching him closely. Suga only stopped when the man clapped his hand in amazement.

Suga stepped back, afraid of what would happen to him. As what the God of Nature had said, bad fortunes would come. The young man sat up from the trunk and slowly came after Suga "Wait," he said "I didn't mean to frighten you. I came after I heard your lovely voice." his voice is echoing through out the wood. Suga stopped and looked at the young man's face.

His skin is as white as ivory, eyes was the darkest shade of brown. His face wasn't anything like Narcissus or the God Apollo but he was beautiful in his own way. And Suga was mesmerized by him on that very moment he saw him.

"I heard your voice and I can't help but to get curious. I never thought that I would meet such a beautiful person here." Suga could felt a slight of heat in his cheeks. His compliment made him felt embarrassed. "I never seen you in the village before." He asked. "What are you doing here, in the wood, at the middle of the night?".

"I lived here" Suga said.

"Lived here? you mean in the wood?" His eyes scanning their surroundings. The wood got quiet when none of them talking. In that silent Suga realized that he should not have answer the young man's question. What Lord Pan said haunted him once more. He took another step into the river, ready to leave while the man wasn't looking. But the man already took Suga's hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He yelled. "I'm sure there's no houses around here. Are you lost?" His voice full of concerned. "Won't you rather go to the village? It's not safe to be here alone." Suga looked at the man's eyes. His dark brown eyes looked deep into him. "I'm sorry. My Lord would not allowed me to get to close to human" Suga said. The man looked confused. "I'm a Nymph of the river. I lived here in the river. In fact, I AM the river. My Lord, God Pan, never allowed Spirits of Nature to talk to human." Suga tried to explain.

Hearing that the man quickly apologized and withdrew his hand. He seems to lost his words. "I never thought that you are a deity. I'm really sorry" he said. Apparently, humans have developed a story about Nymphs. That when one happen to meet them it will bring madness or some sort of illness. Suddenly his gaze didn't meet Suga's anymore. When that happened, regrets filling him. The man excuse himself, and walk to where he came from. Suga feel glad but also sad.

Then the man turn around. His eyes fixed in his. Suga felt the heat in his cheeks once again. The two stared at each other under the light of the moon. "I never met someone as beautiful as you before," he then said with cheeks painted in pink "My name is Oikawa Tooru, and I really don't believe what the elders said. So may I come again to hear you singing?" His gentle smile captured Suga's breath.

After that night, Oikawa would come to the same spot and listened to Suga singing. As time passed by they grew closer to each other. Oikawa will often talked about his day at the field, his family and friends. He also brought foods and many tools that human use. Each meeting, Suga felt more and more attracted to Oikawa. So was Oikawa.

Suga was always felt lonely before. But with Oikawa, Suga could forgot the loneliness. Soon the daily night encounter wasn't enough. Suga wished to be with Oikawa, and lived in the village with him. Not just when the moon came, but also when the sun rose.

After the night when Oikawa showed Suga a small sculpture of him, Oikawa stopped coming to meet Suga. He wondered what the reason for Oikawa to stop coming. But never found the answer. Every night Suga would came out from the river at the same spot they usually met. But every night Oikawa never came.

The night became quiet everyday. Suga was alone at day light, and now at night also. He usually felt happy when the nights came, but now he just felt sad. Oikawa was gone for days. And Suga felt lonely every day. He was too used to have Oikawa here with him. Without Oikawa, every things felt wrong. He was anxious, sad, and lonely. 

After two full moon, Suga's feelings became too painful to bare. He felt as if the loneliness has slowly killing him. He couldn't stand being alone for too long. For that reason Suga went down to see the village.

While hiding behind rocks, Suga heard of what happened to Oikawa. He wasn't allowed to go outside. Nereid-struck was what they called it. The villagers was aware of his encounter with the Water Deity. He was put in quarantine because the elders believe it's the only cure for this condition.

"We have to pray to Saint Artemidos." Said one villager.

"Poor boy, suffering at such a young age." Said the other villager.

"All of us need to go to pray to The Saint, hoping that he won't catch any illness from the Nymph"

From what he heard all the villagers would be in temple. Knowing that, Suga took a brave move. He stepped away from his river and went into the village. Nymphs were spirits that bound to one place, for Suga is the river. Despite knowing this, Suga left his place. And searched for Oikawa. His only wished was to see his beloved Oikawa once again.

As he went further to the village, Suga's body became weaker. But he didn't care. All the feeling he have been holding was his reason to kept going. Suga missed Oikawa so much, and he wanted to see him, to be with him. As Suga walked, he could felt his feet became heavier. His body became hot, as if the sun was standing next to Suga.

At far end of the village Suga found Oikawa's house. It was just like he described it. A small house made of bricks and pieces of wood. And an olive tree planted in front of its window. Suga quickly run into it. 

In the room at the end, there Oikawa was. Being chain to the wall. He wasn't the same as before. His clothes was ragged. His hair was a mess. Even his skin was no longer as white as ivory. But his eyes still the same color of brown.

The moment his eyes met Oikawa's, Suga wrapped his hands to him. In shocked Oikawa froze in place. After awhile he began to laugh and smile. "What are you doing here, at the middle of the night?" He asked.

Suga pulled a weak smile and helped Oikawa to broke free from his bound. "I waited for you so long I don't even remember since when" Suga said once Oikawa was free. The man smiled weakly. He told Suga everything.

The villagers found it to be weird for him always went outside when night came. Then they found out about their secret rendezvous and locked him in his room. "They said meeting you will made me mad or I'll catch some illness." He stroked Suga's cheeks gently. "But not seeing you is worse than that."

Suga wanted to smile but the pain he held on stopped him. Suga was far from his river, his body began to aches. Realizing this Oikawa asked what's wrong and Suga answered. "Then we should go back to the river" Oikawa said. Suga agreed and they flee to the river.

Along the way, Suga lost his strength to walk. So Oikawa carried him, and slowly walked toward the river. In Oikawa's arm, Suga looked upon the sky. The moon is full he thought. As he saw Oikawa's eyes, Lord Pan's words came back to him. "Spirits of Nature can't be together with humans, as it will bring upon bad fortunes to them."

Suga already knew it. God of Nature already told Suga Himself. But why he kept meeting Oikawa? Why he take the risk and go out from his river? Is it because he was lonely?

"I was so lonely when you didn't come" Suga said. His voice almost came as a whisper. Oikawa, even though feeling weak after being locked up, even though feeling tired carrying Suga to the river far ahead, still smiled and answered him.

"I never felt something like this. I was all alone until you showed up. And now I can't bare to live without you," Suga said.

"Me too. I missed your voice. Your beautiful singing voice" Oikawa answered.

The two was quiet for a couple of second, as Oikawa walked closer to the river. Suga began to understand his action after he met Oikawa again. His reason to kept meeting him. The reason he left his river. His feeling. But the same time, he understand what his Lord really meant.

"I was alone all the time. When human started to made village in here, I was extremely happy. But the villagers never recognized me. I felt lonely. But that changed when I met you" Suga said with a weak voice. "Many days I spent with you was able to made me forget my many years of loneliness"

Oikawa began to see Suga's body disappearing. He began to walk faster. "Almost there" he whispered. But Suga didn't seem to listen. Oikawa hurried his step, giving every energy he had left. When they reached the river, he gently put Suga lower body to the river while his head in Oikawa's lap. It was almost dried.

"How's your feeling?" Suga just answered with a smile. Oikawa didn't see any different in him. His body became even more transparent. In panicked Oikawa scooped a hand full of water and splashed it on Suga. But it didn't worked.

Suga was too far from his source for too long. And there's nothing that can be done for him because he already left the nature where he belonged. Suga realized his fate is. He cooped Oikawa's face with his hand. Oikawa was in panicked. And shouting something he couldn't hear. Oikawa's eyes was full with tears. Suga smiled in return.

Oikawa's eyes was the darkest shade of brown and Suga was completely mesmerized by it. "I will always remembered our days together. My only wished was to see you again" Suga said. Oikawa began shouting again, But Suga couldn't hear it anymore. He took a long looked at Oikawa's face, before disappeared into nothingness.

After that Oikawa was always seen where the river once was. People would spread bad stories about him. As he was known for being dumb enough to not believed in what the elder said. And like that he was being an example for people to obey the elder.

Oikawa once again went to the river where he last saw Suga. He laid closely to where his beloved once laid, realizing his own fate. Slowly his eyes closed. His body became lighter and the pain became lesser. As he took his final breath, Suga's last word echoed in his mind.

"I love you"


End file.
